I'd rather know you're safe
by charming-witch
Summary: Cordelia goes to help Wyatt against a darklighter. He is anything but thrilled about it.


Title: I'd rather know you're safe  
><span>Fandoms<span>: BtvS/Angel/Charmed  
><span>Characters:<span>: Cordelia Chase/Wyatt Halliwell  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13 (some swearing)  
><span>word count:<span> 844  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don't make any money with this! I'm just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><span>Summary<span>: Cordelia goes to help Wyatt against a darklighter. He is anything but thrilled about it.

Cordelia ducked as an arrow soared past her. Then another one was shot, flying directly towards her. Cordelia's eyes widened. She had a second to wonder if she would be able to orb away in time. But then a blinding light erupted in the room. Once it was gone so was the arrow and with it it's shooter. Wyatt… he had taken them out with one of his energy blasts.

Getting up Cordelia quickly rushed over to Wyatt, who was on the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder, where the darklighter had shot him. She could hardly believe that Wyatt had been able to deal with the darklighter at all in his condition.

"You shouldn't have come," Wyatt breathed grimacing. His voice was weak and Cordy couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Someone had to come and save your ass," she replied in a slightly annoyed tone. She hated it when Wyatt ordered her around. Who did he think she was; a child? She had dealt with supernatural creatures long before she was even a whitelighter. She hadn't stayed behind frightened then and she sure as hell wasn't starting now!

Cordy was about to touch the arrow in Wyatt's shoulder, to pull it out before she healed him, when he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't touch it."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't! You're a whitelighter. It could kill you!"

"So are you, and it's in your shoulder," she exclaimed, feeling exasperated.

"I'm only half-whitelighter," he insisted and pushed her hand away. Then the arrow suddenly soared out of his shoulder and hit the opposite wall.

Cordy frowned. He shouldn't use even more magic in his condition, but she had to admit that his telekinesis did come in rather handy. It probably really wouldn't have been a good idea for her to touch the arrow. She needed to be able to heal him after all. And she had to hurry with that, she thought as he sacked to the ground, breathing uneven, and closed his eyes.

His face was drained of color as Cordelia leaned over him, held her hand over his wound and started healing. For a moment she thought that it wasn't working, that she might be too late. Fear rushed through her. She couldn't lose him!

But then he opened his eyes again and looked up at her. A smiled appeared on her lips as relief flooded through her.

"That was stupid! I told you to stay away!"

Her smile disappeared, replaced by another frown as she got up and glared down at him.

"And what would you have done without me? Bled to death?"

"If you hadn't distracted me I wouldn't even have been shot!" he exclaimed while getting up.

"Oh, now it's my fault that you had to play hero. I would have been fine. I had a plan and… well, if you hadn't intervened…"

He didn't let her finish. "If I hadn't intervened you would be dead right now."

"I am already dead," she said in a sulking voice. "And besides, would it kill you to accept my help for once? I'm your whitelighter! I'm supposed to help you."

"Not against a darklighter."

Cordelia threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine, next time you go on a suicide mission I'll send Buffy. I'm sure you wouldn't mind her help." That said Cordy turned on her heels and stomped off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wyatt asked following her.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe that you wouldn't mind being saved by her, while it seems to be unbearable for you to let me help."

Wyatt grabbed her arm and pulled her around so she was facing him. A small smirk was on his lips as he asked: "Are you jealous?"

Cordy stared at him. "As if…" she exclaimed quickly but then looked down. He was kind of right. She was jealous of Buffy and had been for a long time. Everyone always loved Buffy. She was the hero, the savior, the one everyone trusted and went to help for. Xander had been all over her – before he went for Willow – Angel loved her, and Wyatt had fallen for her, too, before Buffy broke his heart and went back to Angel.

Wyatt put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at his face. He still had that smirk on his lips and Cordelia was tempted to smack him, just to wipe it off his face. But then he suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

At first Cordelia was too stunned to react, but once she recovered she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

When he finally pulled away again, breathing rather heavily, he leaned his head against hers.

"Just for the record, it's not that I don't want your help. It's just that I'd rather know you're safe."

A smile appeared on her lips as she looked up at him.

"Well, in that case I'm going to forgive you."

He laughed and then kissed her again.


End file.
